Ty Olsson
Ty Olsson (born January 28, 1974) is a Canadian actor and voice actor. He is best known for his role as the voice of Ord in PBS Kids animated children's series Dragon Tales, and for portraying real life 9/11 victim Mark Bingham in the A&E television movie Flight 93 and a recurring role in Supernatural, as Benny Lafitte. Early life Olsson was born in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada.1 He was raised in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada.1 He attended Canterbury High School,1 an arts school in Ottawa where he specialized in drama, dance, and music. He continued to study acting at Studio 58.1 Career Olsson has primarily appeared in supporting or character roles in a number of films and television shows. As a voice actor, he is best known as the voice of Herry in the hit Canadian television series Class of the Titans and Ian's older brother Kyle in the YTV animated series Being Ian.1 He has also been featured in Battlestar Galactica1 and as Rollie Crane in Defying Gravity.2 Olsson starred as 9/11 victim Mark Bingham in the A&E television film Flight 93.3 Ty originated the role of Deputy Andy on Eureka, but was replaced by Kavan Smith after two appearances. One of Olsson's most notable roles is Benny, a vampire, on Season 8 of Supernatural.4567 Personal life Olsson was married to Leanna Nash1 until their divorce in 2012. They have two daughters.1 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1988 Kidô senshi Gandamu: Gyakushû no Shâ Astonaige Medoz Voice 1992 The Magic Voyage Bob the Beaver English - Atlas Film Version (Voice) 1999 Lake Placid State Trooper 2000 How to Kill Your Neighbor's Dog Cop #6 - Detective released in 2002 2001 Valentine Jock 2002 Ignition Conor's Partner 2002 Lone Hero Sticky 2002 Stark Raving Mad Nate - Goon 2003 Dreamcatcher Army Truck Driver 2003 Willard Officer Salmon 2003 Agent Cody Banks Security Guard 2003 X2 Mitchell Laurio 2003 G.I. Joe: Spy Troops Storm Shadow Voice 2004 G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom Storm Shadow Voice 2004 Miracle State Trooper 2004 Walking Tall Deputy 2004 The Chronicles of Riddick Merc 2005 Elektra Second Paramedic 2005 Missing in America Soldier 2005 Ark Lorris Voice 2005 Chaos Damon Richards 2005 The Score Owen 2005 Just Friends Tim 2006 RV Diablo Pass Officer 2006 Firewall Airport Traffic Cop 2006 Deck the Halls Trucker 2007 Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem Nathan 2007 Married Life Policeman 2008 Chaos Theory Evil Ferryman 2008 The Day the Earth Stood Still Flash Chamber Colonel 2009 2012 Air Force One Officer 2011 Rise of the Planet of the Apes Chief John Hamil 2011 The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 Phil 2012 The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Phil (uncredited) 2013 Survival Code Vic Int'l by Frazee 2014 Godzilla Jainway 2014 Cut Bank Harvey 2014 Deeper The Hunter 2015 Life on the Line Danny 2015 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown Harris 2017 The Shack 1950s Mack's Grandpa 2017 War for the Planet of the Apes Red 2017 S.W.A.T.: Under Siege Ward 2018 Gumshoes Buddy Griss filming; upcoming sequel to Music High Television Year Title Role Notes 1999 The Crow: Stairway to Heaven Funboy/George Jamieson 1999–2005 Dragon Tales Ord Voice 1999–2005 Stargate SG-1 Jaffa #1 / Colonel Barnes 2002 Dark Angel Mario (Bodyguard) 2003 Battlestar Galactica Lt. Aaron Kelly Miniseries 2004 Transformers Energon Downshift Voice 2005 Krypto the Superdog Drooly Voice 2005 Being Ian Kyle, Evan, Grey, Man, Scooter Rider 2, Teacher, Nerd 2, Patient, Bank Robber Voice 2005 Class of the Titans Herry Voice 2005–2009 Battlestar Galactica LSO Capt. Aaron Kelly TV series 2006–2007 Class of the Titans Henry, Minotaur Voice 2006–2009 Men in Trees Sam the Plow Guy 2006–2015 Supernatural Eli (Season 2), Benny (seasons 8 and 10) 2007 Fallen Hawkins (episode "Part 2: The Journey") 2007–2008 Flash Gordon Vultan 2009 Defying Gravity Rollie Crane 2009–2010 Eureka Sheriff/Deputy Andy (2 episodes) 2009 Smallville Cop/Sniper 2009–2012 Iron Man: Armored Adventures Killer Shrike Voice 2009 Psych Manetti (2009 season 3 episode 12 "Earth, WInd and Wait for it) 2010 V'' 5th Column captured V-sympathizer 2011 ''Ice Road Terror Jack Simmons 2011 The Killing Game Joe Quinn 2011 Heartland 2012 Hell on Wheels Lt. Griggs (2 episodes: "Derailed" and "Timshel") 2012 Voltron Force Hunk Voice 2012 Once Upon a Time Hordor (episode "Desperate Souls") 2012 Flashpoint James Mitchell (episode "Broken Peace") 2012 Arrow Martin Somers (episode "Honor Thy Father") 2013–2014 Packages from Planet X Troll Voice 2014 The Tomorrow People Errol 2014–2016 Nerds and Monsters Stan Grissle Voice 2014–2017 The 100 Nyko 2015 iZombie Detective Pratt 2015 Continuum Marcellus 2015 Unreal Kirk 2016 Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency Dorian 2017 Slasher: Guilty Party Glenn/Ben Recurring role Packages from Planet X (Season 2) - Troll (voice) Video games Year Title Role 2000 Dragon Tales: Dragon Seek Ord 2016 Dead Rising 4 Frank West Awards and nominations Year Award Category Work Result Ref 2016 UBCP/ACTRA Awards Best Actor UnREAL Nominated 8 2017 Leo Awards Best Supporting Performance by a Male in a Television Movie A Surrogates Nightmare Won 9